


Cacería

by LunaIssabella



Series: RanTober [9]
Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Muerte de personaje, RanTober, Un poco de sangre, nada grave
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 20:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...] Observa con intensidad a su presa desde una distancia que le proporciona una falsa seguridad disfrutando del terror en sus ojos [...]





	Cacería

**Author's Note:**

> #9 Herido - Hannigram - Muerte de personaje

**Cacería**

Observa con intensidad a su presa desde una distancia que le proporciona una falsa seguridad disfrutando del terror en sus ojos que miran de un lado al otro tratando de encontrarle. Herido y cansado de huir su presa no puede hacer más que encogerse contra una esquina tratando inútilmente de detener el sangrado, creyéndose a salvo de sus garras protegido por los muros de la madera podrida de esa antigua casa abandonada.

Aprieta suave sus puños antes de relajarlos concentrándose en su cacería y no en la presa o terminaría arrepintiéndose de sus acciones; no puede darle cabida a la duda en su corazón y retroceder a lo que era antes. La adrenalina en sus venas aunado al terror de su presa le hace sentirse vivo, finalmente completo y siendo parte de un todo.

Nota una presencia a su espalda que le indica que la espera se ha hecho demasiado larga y la esperanza de su presa estaba empezando a volar demasiado alto. Cuadra sus hombros entrando a la antigua casa tan silenciosamente como le es posible sabiendo a dónde dirigirse y dónde pisar sin alertar al hombre.

Entra a la sala dónde está escondido y una sonrisa se desliza por sus labios cuando este lo ve tratando de alejarse más allá de lo que la pared le permite rogándole como un conejo asustado que lo dejara ir, jurando y perjurando que no le dirá a la policía nada de lo que había pasado e incluso asegurando que se marchará del país, no, del continente a cambio de que lo deje ir. Pero sus palabras no hacen mella en el cazador que con silenciosa calma acorta la distancia propinándole el último golpe con su cuchillo acabando de una vez por todas con su vida.

—Muy bien —una suave voz acompañada de un suave aplauso le hace alzar sus ojos marrones del cuchillo bañado en sangre—, pero creí haberte dicho que no debes jugar con tu comida, Will.

Will se gira lentamente concentrándose en la elegante figura de Hannibal y no en la imagen distorsionada del Wendigo que jamás le dejará de perseguir. Vuelve la vista a su presa retirando lentamente el cuchillo y se pone en pie alejándose lentamente.

—¿No has hecho tú lo mismo alguna vez, Dr. Lecter? —se gira nuevamente encarándolo y pasa sus brazos por su cuello.

El hombre sonríe sosteniendo su rostro y deja un suave beso en sus labios dándole la razón para luego besar su frente en una clara señal de orgullo. Su hermoso ángel Will no deja de sorprenderle nunca, se había adaptado increíblemente rápido a su nueva vida y, ciertamente, era mucho mejor predador que presa.

—Vamos, no dejemos que la cena se enfríe —dice besando suave su mano antes de acercarse al cuerpo sin vida de la presa y cargarlo sobre su hombro. Luego piensa recompensar a Will por su excelente cacería.


End file.
